Guardian Angel
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, 4334, shonen ai and minor angst, short oneshot. What Quatre wouldn't give up for the one he loves.


Category: AU, GW-fic, Yaoi  
Pairings: 4+3/3+4  
Warnings: rather short and may be a bit abrupt, minor angst at best, sap, shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
  
Guardian Angel  
(1/1)  
  
Watching the dark-haired man bow low before backing out the door, the blonde boy sighed. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the kindness the people were showing to him, but he was confused and a bit hurt that no one would meet his eyes. He'd been with them for days and no one had spoken to him. The fact that they hadn't even spoken in his presence made him wonder if they were mute. It didn't really matter though, since he didn't know anything about them. In fact, he didn't know anything about anything.   
  
It had been four days since he'd woken on a large, soft bed and he'd still to learn who he was. As if his memories had been erased, he wasn't even sure how he knew the names for things. Lifting the pale blue mug, he looked at it carefully, turning it in his hand as he wondered why he felt so lost. The people had treated him kindly, giving him soft clothing and showing him how to wear it as he hadn't remembered. They'd been nothing but kind to him, yet when he spoke to them in words that swam slowly to his tongue, they'd stared then hurried from the room. He wasn't sure if they'd understood or not, but he hadn't tried speaking since then, not wanting to scare them again. Instead, he tried to convey his gratitude by smiles. But it was so hard when they wouldn't look at his face, their eyes lowered when they entered the room.   
  
Taking a small sip of the warm liquid, he made a slight grimace. It tasted good, but it was so sweet it almost hurt his tongue. Everything they'd given him to eat had been sweet and he had an odd craving for something else. He wasn't sure what, and he sighed again as he knew he wouldn't be able to ask. Setting the mug down, he leaned his head back against the pillows the man had put behind him, sighing again. He wasn't sure if he was usually so inactive, but it felt odd to lay down so much. The large white bed was soft and the quilts were warm, but he didn't feel injured and he wasn't sure why they kept him in bed. Yet they did and the one time he'd opened the tall doors across the room, a woman had made odd motions with her hands as she entered, not leaving until he was in the bed again.  
  
Looking to the door now, he frowned slowly as he realized he wasn't happy. In fact, he felt...restless and he sat up and swung his legs over the bed as he stood. Crossing the room, he felt a shiver run through his legs as they'd been unused for so long. He made it to the door and gripped the cool metal knob, turning it slowly. Opening the door, he felt a wave of sadness as the man standing outside it gasped and lowered his eyes quickly as if he were afraid to look at him. With his head bowed, the man's hands raised as he made a slight motion as if to push him back although his hands didn't come closer than a foot from where the blonde boy stood.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
Blinking as he heard the low voice, the blonde boy smiled as a tall man stepped toward him. As he came to stand beside the bowing man, he noticed that he was very tall. Dark brown hair covered his head and part of his face and his eyebrows were bushy above dark eyes.  
  
"I am Rashid," the man said slowly, bowing his head at the blonde boy. "Please give us your forgiveness for our sins. We didn't know what we did." His eye twitched as he forced himself to meet the boy's wide eyes, "He has recovered, if you'll wait, I shall bring him to you."  
  
"I don't..." The man's eyes widened as he spoke and the boy looked away quickly as he felt a pressure in his chest. It was obvious to him that the man didn't want him to speak. Glancing up tentatively, he knew it was true as the man's eyes were wary.   
  
Rashid turned, looking down the hall. The boy looked so small, not the least bit threatening yet he knew he could kill him if he desired. All the legends said so. Catching sight of the tall boy, he winced as his eyes took in the furious expression. He hadn't been there when they'd found that one, but he blamed himself for what had been done to the boy. After all, his people had been the ones responsible and it was up to him to try and correct the horrible mistake they'd made. Stepping forward, he met narrowed green eyes with what he hoped was a regretful expression and bowed low. The boy raised an eyebrow at him, but his eyes widened as he saw the blonde boy.  
  
//He's hurt.// Although the bruises had faded, he could see the faint discoloring on the tall boy's cheek and his mouth opened as he made a small sound. Then he flinched as the man who'd spoken gestured toward him, bowing again.   
  
Gripping the motionless boy's arm, Rashid drew him forward. He didn't resist as he continued to stare at the pale one with obvious shock. Although he knew it was dangerous, he gave the boy a gentle push into the room and touched the blonde's arm as the boy turned. "Please forgive us," he said softly, sighing with relief when the boy gave a sad nod and stepped back. Pulling the door shut, he locked it quickly, calling more men to make sure the two weren't disturbed. They'd already made too many mistakes, they couldn't risk angering their God any further.  
  
* * *  
  
He'd died, there was no question. But for his soul, Trowa couldn't imagine how he'd managed to make it to heaven. Yet he knew he had as his eyes remained on the vision standing before him. It didn't make sense, none at all.  
  
Hired by a strange man, he'd infiltrated the castle. He didn't question his orders as he'd been paid in advance and he knew the money would go far to help his family. But he'd expected foul play as the guards were stronger than the man had said. They'd caught him with remarkable ease and he'd spent two days in their dungeon. Then, he'd woken to find himself inside the castle. He'd been fed and his wounds from the beatings he'd been given were treated with the utmost care. For four days he'd waited for a chance to escape as his body had recovered, but he was guarded with more men than he could ever take down on his own. And now he was placed in a room with an angel. No, it made no sense.  
  
The pale boy hadn't moved since the door was shut and he finally tore his eyes away from the bright white wings that folded at the boy's back as he found himself drowning in pale blue-green eyes. When the boy took a small step toward him, he didn't move, couldn't move.  
  
"Hello."   
  
Blinking suddenly, Trowa sighed at the boy's soft voice, listening to the beautiful lilting quality of it.   
  
Since the boy hadn't lowered his eyes, he took another step toward him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Trowa." //I believe. I never believed before...// "You're...an angel..."  
  
"What's that?" Frowning in uncertainly, his eyes flew over the boy's face, not sure if he'd done something wrong. "I'm..." It wouldn't come. His past just wasn't there and the only thing he could find was a name. "...Quatre."  
  
Trowa's breath caught as he realized he was staring at him and he knelt quickly, bowing his head. "Forgive me."  
  
He wasn't surprised when the boy dropped abruptly as everyone else had bowed before him, but Quatre couldn't help sighing. "Why does everyone say that to me?" Shaking his head when the boy glanced upward, he frowned. "I don't understand." His eyes burned and he felt another pain in his chest, one hand rising to curl over it as his eyes fell to the floor. "I'm so confused..."  
  
Gasping as he saw the boy's eyes grow moist, Trowa didn't know what to do. He'd never heard much about angels and he'd *never* heard of one crying. In the legends they were either joyful creatures spreading happiness, or vengeful ones bearing the wrath of God. For the first time, he looked over the boy, surprised to note that aside from the wings, he looked human...and young. //Maybe he is. But why would God send him to earth? Why here? Now?//   
  
His legs hurt. Blinking back the dampness that seemed to cover his eyes, Quatre stumbled toward the bed. His sad feeling was forgotten as his mind centered on the unfamiliar sensation, and he winced as his muscles seemed to be on fire.   
  
Standing when the boy stumbled, Trowa frowned and reached a hand to steady him, not thinking as concern moved through him. The boy seemed surprised and he realized he was touching an angel and jerked his hand back quickly. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his normally monotone voice slipping as an alien bolt of fear hit him. Then the boy made a whispered sound of pain and he no longer cared if he was breaking a rule. Wary of the silky wings brushing his skin, he slipped an arm around Quatre's back as he helped the boy to the bed.  
  
Smiling brightly, Quatre sat on the edge of the bed, bending over as he rubbed his hands over his legs. "Thank you, Trowa," he said sweetly, sighing as the muscles unclenched. "I haven't stood much, my legs hurt." The tall boy nodded quickly, his long red-brown bangs falling forward to cover one eye as he stepped back. His legs still ached, but the pain wasn't that strong and he curled them under him as he looked at the boy. "Will you sit? No one's talked to me since I woke up."  
  
He couldn't say no, but it was difficult to move as he forced himself to sit on the bed two feet from the pale boy. Quatre was watching him with an eager expression and he took a deep breath as he felt drawn into those lovely eyes. "Did...you said you were sleeping?"  
  
Relieved that the boy had spoken, Quatre turned to face him. "I woke up in this bed. I don't remember anything before that, but the people were very kind to me."  
  
"You don't remember?" Trowa said, staring at the boy in disbelief. "Then you don't know why you're on earth?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly, the blonde boy dropped his eyes. He hadn't thought much about his lack of memories, but the boy's reaction told him it was wrong for him not to know. "I don't know," he said, his voice lowering as he felt a tightening in his chest. "I should know, shouldn't I? But I don't."  
  
The smaller boy raised a hand to his heart and Trowa found himself reaching out to him. If he'd thought about it, he never would have touched the boy, but his hand brushed the pale cheek before he realized what he'd done. Then he froze as the boy's eyes rose and Quatre's hand left his chest to covered his hand.   
  
Feeling the boy's warm hand so soft on his cheek, Quatre looked to him, a warmth moving through him. It was as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he sighed as his eyes closed. Then Trowa gasped and he gazed at the boy anxiously as the hand pulled away.  
  
"Your..." He couldn't breath, curling his fingers into a fist as his hand tingled. "Your wings..."  
  
Turning his head, Quatre's eyes widened as he saw they were gone and he choked suddenly. "Why...?"  
  
Trowa stared in horror as the boy's shoulders began to shake and he shook his head. Then the blonde boy slowly faced him and his throat closed up as he saw bright tears streaming down Quatre's cheeks. Letting out a keening cry, the boy wrapped his arms around himself, ducking his head as he cried and Trowa felt as if his heart had been torn from his chest. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered, placing a tentative hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Pain and loss overwhelming him, Quatre nearly lunged for Trowa, gripping his dark shirt as he hid his head against the boy's chest.   
  
Unable to do anything else, Trowa moved his arms around the boy, staring at his bowed head. Then his eyes moved to the open gaps in Quatre's white shirt as he stared at the place where the wings had been, tracing the smooth skin with a fingertip. "I'm sorry," he said again, convinced it was his fault. He didn't know why his touch had caused the change, but it didn't matter as the boy's heart-ache hurt him. Stroking his hand over the boy's hair, couldn't help the sinking sensation that came over him and his head fell so his cheek was pressed against the boy's thick blonde hair.  
  
Not sure why the loss of his wings hurt so much, Quatre moved his arms around Trowa's waist as he held tight. The boy's hold on him made him feel warm and comforted and his sadness slowly sapped away until he sighed against the boy. He hadn't thought much about the wings when he'd woken up and except to wonder why the people didn't have any, he'd simply excepted their existence. But now, he found that they were important to him and their loss symbolized something vital that hovered at the back of his mind, just out of reach. But it also meant something else and he suddenly felt a burst of joy that caught him completely by surprise. Blinking, he pushed away from the tall boy's chest and looked up at him as Trowa lifted his head quickly.  
  
Flushing slightly at having done that, he released the boy. But Quatre was slower to let him go and he wanted nothing more than to pull the golden boy back to him. "Are you all right?" he asked as Quatre finally let him go. It was a stupid question, but the boy didn't seem to be as upset as he'd been a few minutes ago.  
  
"Who are you?" Quatre whispered, excited by the push in his mind that told him the boy was the key to his past.   
  
"Me? I'm no one," Trowa said softly, shaking his head.  
  
"But why are you here? Why did that man, Rashid, why did he bring you to me?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm an enemy of this castle, I don't know why they decided to release me. They said they were going to kill me."  
  
Gasping in horror, Quatre's eyes widened and he brushed his fingertips over the fading bruise on the tall boy's cheek. "They *hurt* you...?" His chest burned as he stared into the boy's sad eyes and he had a sudden vision of Trowa curled on a dark floor, blood trailing down his bare back. Crying out in pain, Quatre panted, hands clutched together over his heart as the boy was suddenly in front of him again, green eyes wide in concern. "Oh God..."   
  
* * *  
  
"Can't I stop them?! Why is this happening?" Sobbing, he fell to his knees, wings wrapping around himself as he hid his face. "Please?! Make it stop..." He couldn't feel the cold floor beneath him as he had no physical body, but Trowa's pain-filled cries reached him easily and he crumpled farther into himself. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes as he screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks, "God?!"  
  
//"You're so young, Little One, these things happen. You can't protect everyone you're sent to guard."//  
  
Looking across the cell to where the men were beating the tall boy, Quatre moaned. "I'm his *angel*! What good is a guardian angel if I can't *guard* him?! I can't watch this!! I *can't*!!" Bending forward when Trowa let out a hoarse scream, he curled up on the floor. "God.....please...?" In a ball, he hid behind his wings, unable to look at the boy no more than six feet from him.   
  
//"You guard his soul, not his body...you are too young for this. I told you before that you weren't ready."//  
  
"I love him," Quatre whispered, his face pressed to his drawn up knees. "I love him..."  
  
//"No...would you give up heaven for him? This human who's made so many mistakes in his life?"//  
  
"Yes! Yes..."  
  
//"So be it."//  
  
Gasping when Trowa's cries stopped, Quatre moved his wing away as he lifted his head. The men were staring at him, eyes wide in absolute terror as they backed against the wall. Pushing himself to his knees, the blonde angel crept to where Trowa lay limp on the floor, his battered body barely moved by his rough breathing. "Love...my love..." Moaning at the boy's bruised face, he wrapped his arms around the boy, his wings covering them both. Then he realized he could touch the boy, feel his blood-slicked skin beneath his hands and he sobbed. "Thank you God...thank you..." Suddenly overcome by a weakness such as he'd never known, he collapsed on the boy, not noticing the way the men were staring at him. They were still standing there in horror when he lost consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quatre...?"  
  
Closing his eyes, the blonde boy took a deep breath before looking to the boy sitting so close to him. "Trowa..." Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes and he smiled as he threw himself into the surprised boy's arms. "I love you! I love you!" Eyes glowing, he pressed light kisses over Trowa's stunned face before hiding against the tall boy's neck.   
  
His heart raced as he stared down at the boy who held him so tightly. "Wha...Quatre? I don't understand..."  
  
With his face pressed to the boy's neck, Quatre gave a soft laugh. "I'm sorry, I just...oh Trowa!" Pressing a kiss on the skin, he looked up with a mournful expression. "I was such a horrible guardian angel. I'm so sorry, Trowa." Eyes shining, he brushed a feather-light kiss over the boy's lips. "I love you so much."  
  
Closing his eyes as the boy's lips touched his, Trowa gasped. "You...you're *my*...angel...?"  
  
Quatre kissed him again before ducking his head and pressing his cheek to the boy's chest. "I love you," he sighed, "My Trowa."  
  
//I have an angel...and he loves me...// Letting out a low cry, Trowa pulled the boy closer to him as he hid his face against the Quatre's golden hair. //Thank you, God. Thank you.//  
  
  
~Owari~  



End file.
